Quo Vadis
is the 1st episode of Neo Ultra Q. Summary An old man knows of a power spot, an ancient forest called Ryuga, but other's don't believe he's right. Lightning flashes there, and to the south, Niruwanie awakens, and makes its way north. Synopsis An old man knows of a power spot, an ancient forest called Ryuga, but other's don't believe he's right. Lightning flashes there, and to the south, Niruwanie awakens, and makes its way north. Jin Haibara councils a man who is unable to sleep in peace because every time he sleeps he can sense an immense power, and hates a monster who took his wife and children. Later, he talks to Emiko Watarase who said the forest she visited felt dried up, but a mountain retained its spiritual feeling despite it being a tourist attraction. Professor Yashima discovers unusual sunspots, but is called by the Task Force because a monster has appeared. However, he ignores them and tries Associate Professor Tenge to tell them a monster rampage always springs from some core cause. Meanwhile, Niruwanie marches downtown, and is faced with guns, but the cops do not attack. The monster seems to avoid causing any damage. Jin collects a sample of a strange liquid with particles in it. When the monster changes direction, people begin throwing stones, which it seems to shrug off. Meanwhile, Haibara is called by his patient from before, who tells him he's done with his sessions and is going to try to be optimistic. Later, Haibara and his friends theorize the docile [Niruwanie is on a journey somewhere. Emiko and Shohei leave to consult Professor Yashima. Meanwhile, Jin discovers the particles are drawn towards the north: Ryuga Forest. As the monster marches down the roads, pro and anti monster groups fight on each side. One attacks the kaiju, knocking off a good amount of flesh, but it ignores them and continues marching. Meanwhile, Yashima explains to Emiko and Shohei that Nirwanie, the Flowing Rain King, appear in ancient Japan. They discover that he appears once every thousand years when sunspots increase their size. Haibara theorizes it is headed towards Ryuga forest, a place once held sacred. The cells Jin collected are dying, and so he believes Niruwanie goes to the forest to die. Tenge goes to HQ while Emiko and Shohei go the the monster's location, where the military is preparing to destroy it. It reaches the forest shrine. The shrine protector tries to stop them, but to no avail. They fire, causing the monster to fall. It struggles up and continues on. Haibara's patient attacks it, but is dragged off. Niruwanie makes it to the tree, and is absorbed into it. Jin's patient hears his child and son tell him they're always with him as the tree shines, and the sunspots slowly fade. Later, the old shrine keeper reads a stone's inscription: "Niruwanie ascends past the white clouds on the mountaintop, and returns home." Appearances Kaiju *Niruwanie Releases * Neo Ultra Q Volume 1 features episodes 1-2. * The episode was premiered in the United States on TOKU in August 15, 2017. Tsuburayaprod-pr-20130522-neoultraq-2.jpg|DVD Release 81p4ErEKryL._SL1378_.jpg|Blu-Ray Release Trivia *"Quo Vadis" is a Latin phrase meaning "Where are you going?" Category:Neo Ultra Q Category:Neo Ultra Q Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Premiere